1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tool box with a pivotable device which allows the tool box to be pivoted to a desired angular position.
2. Description Of Related Art
A conventional tool box is shown in FIG. 8, and generally includes a base 914 with recesses defined therein and a cover 914 is pivotably connected to the base 914. A first plate is received in the base and includes recesses to receive tools, and a second plate 91 is pivotably received in the cover 914 and also include recesses for storage of tools. The second plate 91 includes two pivots 911 extending from a top and bottom and the two pivots 911 are engaged with slots 913 defined in an inner wall 912 of the cover 914. The second plate 91 can be pivoted about the pivots 911 to an angular position for convenience of the user to pick up tools from the second plate 91.
Another conventional tool box 92 is disclosed in FIGS. 9 and 10 and generally includes bucket like body and a base 923 which is composed of a first part 922 and a second part is overlapped on the first part 922 by a pin. The bucket like body is composed of two halves 926, 927 and each half 926/927 includes a groove 924 defined in an inner periphery thereof and the second part of the base 923 includes a flange 921 which is movably received in the grove 924 so that the bucket like body is rotatable about the base 923. The two halves 926, 927 each have recesses defined in an outer periphery thereof so as to receive tools therein and the user simply rotates the bucket like body to move the desired tool in front of the user.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box that includes a body with drawers and the body is rotatable relative to a base, a brake unit is located between the body and the base so that the user can hold the orientation of the body or can allow the body to rotate to a desired position.